1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly to liquid crystal display (“LCD”) having a liquid crystal layer interposed between display substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices that visually display data. Examples of the display devices include liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), electrophoretic displays, organic light-emitting displays, inorganic electroluminescent (“EL”) displays, field emission displays, surface-conduction electron-emitter displays, plasma displays, and cathode ray displays.
In particular, an LCD is one of the most widely used types of flat displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display substrates having electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer is determined, and polarized light of incident light is controlled. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
Of LCDs, vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCDs, in which main directors of liquid crystal molecules are aligned perpendicular to upper and lower display substrates when no electric field is applied, are popular due to their high contrast ratios and wide standard viewing angles.
It may be beneficial for LCDs to have not only superior front visibility but also superior lateral visibility. For superior lateral visibility, methods of partitioning a pixel electrode into two or more sub-electrodes and applying different voltages to the sub-electrodes are being suggested.